Her Selfish Desires, His Wilful Indulgence
by LittleTayy
Summary: So they sat there, both silent trying to figure what was to be said. They'd both made a mess of things, and were equally to blame for said mess but what she'd done was worse.


**Her Selfish Desires, His Wilful Indulgence**

They were both sitting at the bar, a glass tumbler in front of each of them. Hers held whisky, the kind she used to toss back with her daddy every Christmas before she joined the bureau. His held decades old scotch, the most expensive kind that caused a pleasant burn in his throat.

They weren't talking; in fact they weren't even really drinking the drinks in front of them. They both needed to talk and messing their composure up with hard liquor wouldn't help them one bit. If anything the drinks would cause them to do something they really shouldn't do before they're ready.

So they sat there, both silent trying to figure what was to be said. They'd both made a mess of things, and were equally to blame for said mess but what she'd done was worse.

'Jennifer,' he said, still not looking at her.

For her part JJ glanced over at him quickly before looking away. She had hurt him and she had hurt Will and she was pretty sure she'd hurt the team too. Her mistake, her selfish desire had led to what had happened between them and now she couldn't take it back. She wasn't even sure she wanted to take it back because being with him had made her feel alive again.

Still, she'd done wrong by her pseudo-boyfriend and her child. She had cheated on her partner, carried on with Rossi like a whore (at least according to Will) and she'd even lied to Rossi about her relationship status. Lying to Rossi had been a mistake as well, he had been just as angry to find out she was still with Will as Will had been to discover her with Rossi. In fairness though, if she had known from the beginning that Rossi harboured major romantic feelings towards her she never would have slept with him. What was done was done though and now all she could do was make amends and beg for forgiveness.

'I'm sorry,' JJ whispered, taking a sip of the whisky in her glass. Beside her she hurt Rossi scoff and she couldn't help the frustration that bubbled in her chest.

'What Dave?' she asked deliberately using his first name to try and connect.

'You know, I never took you for a liar or a cheat Jen,' Dave responded, still refusing to look at her. 'I mean, you always seemed so sweet and innocent and yet you're not. You fooled everyone, including me,' he told her, disappointment lacing his words.

'I never meant for any of it to happen or for anyone to get hurt you know,' she told him ashamed, finishing the whisky in one gulp. She screwed her face up as the whisky burned her throat on the way down but shook it off. Pushing the tumbler across the bar away from her she turned to face Rossi side on. He didn't turn to face her, still refusing to look at her, he hadn't since he found out what she'd done.

"You may not have set out to hurt anyone Jennifer but you did," Dave told her stoically, "and it wasn't just me and Will you hurt either. The team are at odds because of our mistake and what about your son Jen? He should have been the first person you thought off before doing what you did," the Italian told her, downing the rest of his scotch in one go.

"Aren't you being just a little hypocritical?" JJ asked sharply, angered at the implication she did not and had not thought of her son before sleeping with Rossi.

"Probably," came his indifferent reply.

JJ shook her head, she had no idea how she had ever found this man attractive at all. He was an insolent, arrogant, hypocritical ass, one she had sacrificed everything to have and now she didn't know how to act with him. In fact she was still as confused as she had been before she'd slept with him just now, she'd lost him as well as Will.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this is a lot different to what I usually write, the major thing being that it's JJRossi. However, I do believe in stretching your artistic wings, so to speak, and trying to write a new pairing does just that. This will probably be a couple of chapters long so please let me know what you think, and let me know how I've written these two. I hardly, if at all, write JJ or Rossi, so writing them together was a bit of a challange! Haha. _

_Please review. :) CT._


End file.
